


Fairytale End

by bold_seer



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bittersweet, Challenge: sweet drabblethon, Drabble, M/M, New Caprica, President Baltar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix stands by his President’s side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_crow/gifts).



> For the 2009 Sweet Drabblethon.

_Home._ They had lost it, and now they’ve found it again; a little different, but right all the same.

Felix stands by his President’s side, wearing the precious uniform he just gave up; shoes, which have been shined and polished. He looks at their vast, new world.

The bleak, beautiful planet may welcome them with a harsh breath of ice, like a head-strong lover, but Felix is sure the right sort of warmth still lightens his and Gaius’ hearts.

A proper hospital, Gaius had agreed. A school. This time, they’ll build _something better_ – together. Felix smiles.

It’s a lovely dream.


End file.
